Anniversary night
by Annabethsgirl
Summary: 8 years on Reyna decides to have fun with her sub for their anniversary. Please note this is rated M. It has detailed sex between women and bdsm. You have been warned.


Annabeth lay on the bed, nude but for the silk ropes tying her arms spread eagle to the bed posts. Her legs were free of ropes, though also somewhat spread due to a thigh spreader. She watched with wide eyes as the women entered the room again and headed over to the bed. 'Why did I agree to this again'?, thought the daughter of Athena. "Because you wanted to try something new", the other women chuckled, the blonde beauty blushed, not realizing that she had said that out loud. Reyna crawled slowly up the bed on her knees, causing Annabeth's eyes to watch her Mistress as she slowly hovered over her. Her Lady started kissing her neck as she fingered her, tracing her folds with soft fingertips, before entering her with a finger, causing her to tense and then moan at the intrusion, as Reyna pulled back slightly, before pushing back in. She began to stroke inside her with two fingers, causing Annabeth to relax and wriggle a little, before Reyna starting to stretch her with a sizzering motion. When her sub was sufficiently stretched to her satisfaction, Reyna entered her with four lined up fingers, absorbing Annabeth's scream as she broke into her sub's virgin channel and Annabeth's body clenched with pain. The spreader bar made access easy and prevented her from closing her legs or wriggling away in any way. Reyna then began to massage Annabeth's clitoris with her thumb, while spreading her fingers sideways, opening and closing them, repeating the process, and swallowing every whimper with an unbroken kiss. Finally she pulled away and left the bed again, before carefully tying Annabeth's feet to the bed posts with silk rope. Once tied, Reyna removed the spreader bar, before untying Annabeth's feet again. Reyna climbed back on the bed again and placed her hands on her sub's legs, bending them at the knee and then pushing them level with Annabeth's hips. She inspected her for a few minutes, her hands keeping her deeply, blushing sub's knees in place, before climbing back off the bed and retying Annabeth's legs to the posts. Reyna was nude from the waist down and the tied women watched with nervous eyes as she removed her shirt, and began to lubricant her strap on, fully in view of her lover, watching her with feigned disinterest as her sub's eyes widened. After Reyna made Annabeth watch her preparing herself, she untied her sub's ankles and pushed her bended knees back level with her hips, before tying them wide open on the bedposts again. Reyna then maneuvered herself so her body was hovering over her sub, her face level with her lover's, and the head of her strap on resting at her sub's exposed entrance. For a second she just rested in that position, letting her sub feel her presence, before nibbling her neck. As she pushed the head in with one quick motion, she suckled on her earlobe, her sub's scream being music to her ears. Reyna loved the fact that her blonde was a virgin, there was something wonderful about knowing that she would be Annabeth's one and only lover. It was an odd combination of pain, pleasure and arousal for Annabeth and the blonde moaned, wanting more of the feeling. Reyna bit her neck gently, marking her and also distracting her temporarily from the pain of being broken in. She held still for a little while, before slowly moving in inch by agonizing inch, until she was fully seated, then sat still again, letting Annabeth get used to the strap on's length and girth. While she was sitting waiting on her sub to adjust, her hands were busy roaming, carefully she pulled the hood away from her sub's clitoris, smirking at the keen she produced by squeezing it, before placing a butterfly and turning the vibe on full force. Reyna smiled as she heard this scream, Annabeth's screams of pleasure were such a different sound then those of her pain, it was nice to hear the contrast in one session. Carefully, Reyna bit down on Annabeth's exposed neck, marking the daughter of Athena as her own. Slowly, frustratingly, she pulled out until only the head of the strap on was left in and then gently began sliding in again, until all she heard was pleasured moans, she left it at a torturously slow pace, until her sub was the one begging her, then she sped up again, fully stopping right before Annabeth came, causing the blonde to groan in frustration. With a wicked smile Reyna lubricated a finger, circling and then gently pushing into her sub's virgin hole. She smiled at the slightly pained moan that her sub made as her anus gave way to the finger. The feeling of both holes being stimulated at the same time was an unexpectedly amazing one for Annabeth. Reyna repeated this pattern until she had her sub literally in tears and crying for release. She started up again, this time letting her sub cum in a powerful rush of relief, her moans filling the room. Reyna rode Annabeth's tide until it ebbed away, then carefully pulled out and untied her bonds. She sat on the bed and pulled her sub onto her lap, letting Annabeth rest her tired head on her shoulder. Her sub let out a contented sigh and cuddled into her Mistress's arms. "Love you Rainy", she murmured sleepily, causing Reyna to chuckle softly, "yea, we are so finding me a different nickname", stated the Roman daughter of war softly, running her fingers gently through Annabeth's hair, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. It was strange to think they had been together for nearly 8 years now, ever since the daughter of Athena had realized that she desired the powerful Roman and broken things off with Percy. That had ended up working out, because now, not only were Percy and Nico happy, but had a family of their own to take care of. "Love you to, my impossible girl, more then you know", murmured the Roman as she gently stroked the blonde's pregnant tummy, yes much had happened since the war with Gaia and there was much to look forward to. She couldn't wait to see what the future held from now on.

The end

A.N. Post script. 'My impossible girl is what The Doctor calls Clara from Doctor Who. I debated between that and Sweetie. If you like one over the other, leave it in the review. I will take all of my reviews seriously and under advisement. This is my 1st time publishing a fanfic. Please be considerate in your review and no flames please.


End file.
